Retrasando el verde
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Sero cito muy temprano a Midoriya a su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Ahora tiene el deber de retrasarlo para asi toda la clase pueda terminar de acomodar todo. ¿Terminaran o solo crearan desorden?


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Le deseo feliz cumpleaños a Deku, quien a pesar de sus defectos, a logrado una gran evolución desde su inicio, dandonos Horikoshi a uno de los mejores protagonistas de anime.**

**Siempre pense que era el 16 de Julio pero es un dia antes. De todas formas celebremos con este divertido fanfic.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** No contiene Spoilers.**

*** Leve IzuOcha ( Dekuraka ).**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, asi como parte del estudio BONES que anima dicho manga.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Iida y Yaoyorozu tenian acceso a los datos de todos los alumnos de su clase.

Dentro de los archivos se encuentran cosas como: Nombre Completo, Nombre de Heroe, Tipo de Sangre, Alergías y lo que les interesa a todos hoy, los cumpleaños.

A inicios de Julio se comenzo a preparar todo para la fiesta de Midoriya. Fue facíl conseguir un salón prestado de parte de U.A.

Casi toda la clase se hallaba alli temprano, 9 a.m llegarón para acomodar todo. 1 hora para llevar una bocina prestada por Bakugou, este se las preto para que dejaran de molestarlo con invitarlo a la fiesta. Lo invitarón a unirse; pero como los mando al carajo, ellos también lo hicierón.

La bocina dejaba en rídiculo a las comúnes, pesaba y media todavía mas que Cementos. Ya colocada empezarón a hablar.

_-"Esa cosa pesa demasiado"_

_-"Deja de quejarte Kaminari, mis oidos me duelen todavía cuando casi se te cae y la pusiste a todo volúmen"_

_-"¡ESTAMOS EN UNA ESCUELA, NO DISCUTAN NI ALCEN LA VOZ!"_

_-"Tu eres el unico que alza la voz Iida"_

_-"¡ES MI DEBER EL MANTENER ORDEN, NO ME CUESTIO...!"_

Jiro le arrojo una silla en la cabeza para que dejara de gritar.

_-"¡Como dije antes, me duelen los oidos, hazme un favor y callate!"_. Le grito con sus ojos en blanco mientras Kaminari sacaba su pulgar.

_-"Si ya termino el teatro, discutamos todo"_

_-"Como digas Tokoyami, ya que tenemos la bocina, calculemos a que hora mandamos el mensaje a Midoriya para que venga"_

_-"¿Cal.. Calcular la hora?"_

_-"¿Cual es el problema Sero?"_

_-"Veras Shoji, ayer le mande mensaje a Midoriya para que llegara a las 10 de la mañan..."_

_-"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ IDIOTA?!"_

_-"¡¿A QUÍEN LLAMASTE IDIOTA MINETA?!"_

_-"¡A TÍ POR EQUIVOCARTE!"_

_-"¡PUES POR LO MENOS YO TRAJE LO QUÉ ME PIDIERÓN!"_

_-"¡YO TAMBIEN!"_

_-"¡TE PIDIERÓN UNOS JUEGOS ENTRETENIDOS!, ¡¿QUÍEN VA A JUGAR A PONLE LAS BRAGAS A LA CHICA?!"_

Jiro otra vez enojada mandos sus auriculares y le encajo uno a los dos para que se callaran.

_-"Ya dejen de pelear ustedes 2, de todas formas Sero, ¿Porqué citaste a Midoriya tan temprano?"_

_-"Me equivoque"_

_-"¡Chicos!"_

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"¡Ya casi llega!"_

Todos vierón por la ventana como Midoriya iba entrendo por la entrada de U.A. Al no tener nada se creo pánico hasta que Jiro puso orden.

_-"Calmense todos y empezemos a arreglar el lugar, todos menos tu Sero"_

_-"¿Porqué yo no?"_

_-"Tu tuviste la culpa de que Midoriya este aqui temprano, por lo que debes retrasarlo hasta que terminemos, entendiste"_

_-"Si"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"Midoriya, necesito ayuda con la tarea de Ciencias, ¿me podrías ayudar?"_

_-"Por supuesto"_

_-"¡Gracias amigo!, nos vemos mañana en U.A. a las 10 de la mañana"_

Recibi ese mensaje de Sero por la noche, no tenia problema pues mi mamá fue a una junta del trabajo. Sali de casa con tiempo de sobra; no obstante, no puedo dejar de pensar que se me olvida algo.

Voy llegando a U.A. y llega Sero corriendo hacia mi.

_-"Qué bueno que viniste, antes de comenzar... ¿me puedes ayudar con... con?... ¡Ah si!, a elegir una cartulina para la tarea de Historia"_

_-"Claro; pero la papelería estaba cerrada cuando yo venía"_

_-"Apuesto a que ya abrio, vamos"_

_-"¡SON UNOS IRRESPONSABL...!"_

_-"¿Oye, ese no fue Iida?"_

_-"¡No!, ¡No!, ¿Como crees?"_

Mientras Midoriya se distrajo, Sero con una vena Roja apunto a una ventana con su cinta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Iida se encontraba en el piso con una cinta en la boca.

_-"¡Jajajajaja!, ¡No sabía que Sero tuviera tan buena puntería!" _Se rio Hagakure

_-"Iida ya deja de gritar que casi nos descubre, y tu Hagakure deja de reirte, no sabemos cuanto tiempo podamos retrasar a Midoriya"_

_-"Yaoyorozu tiene razón, hay que hacer esto por Deku, en los cumplaeños que han pasado, el se esforzo por dejar todo lindo"_

_-"Recuerdo que en tu cumpleaños, lo tiraste por accidente, kero"_

_-"¡No sabía que la escalera estaba colocada frente a la puerta!"_

_-"No hay problema, kero, solo regresemos a adornar"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mayoría de las papelerías estaban cerradas por lo que fuimos a un supermercado a comprar la cartulina y de paso tuvimos un pequeño refrigerio. Al inicio se nego a que le pagara el desayuno. Luego de insistir, me acepto un pan dulce. Lo retrase 40 minutos.

_-"La cartulina es perfecta para la tarea, ahora vamos a regresar"_

_-"¡Mira Midoriya es Mount Lady!"_

_-"¡Esta luchando!, ¡Vamos!"_

Fue de suerte que Mount Lady estuviera luchando cerca de alli para que analizara sus habilidades.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colocamos los listones rapidamente, siguen los globos. Todoroki no sabia como inflarlos y mientras le enseñaba como; no me percate de que Kirishima y Dark Shadow rompierón varios por accidente.

Iida fue a comprar mas, Mina y Tsuyu me ayudarón con las mesas.

_-"Sato, ¿Me puedes pasar los manteles?"_

_-"Aqui tienes"_

_-"Gracias...; pero estos son muy chicos, no cubren la mesa"_

_-"No me percate del tamaño de las mesas, una disculpa"_

_-"Yo les ayudo, traje algunos de repuesto"_

_-"Con mucha delicadeza Shoji"_

_-"Se muy bien lo que ha..."_

_-"¡Ya la rompiste!"_

_-"Chicos no se peleen"_

_-"Perdón, puse mucha fuerza"_

_-"Que no se entere Ojiro que rompiste la mesa, porque se enojara"_

_-"De hecho no es mia, me las presto Midnight"_

_-"¡Estamos muertos!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La lucha duro lo suficiente para retrasarlo 20 minutos. Guardo su libreta y tardamos en salir por chicos al estilo Mineta que babeaban al verla.

_-"Vamos, hay que volv... ¡Un Perrito herido!"_

_-"Tiene lastimada una patita, vamos a la veterinaria"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"¡SE LO JURO!, ¡MINETA LA ROMPIO!"_

_-"¡Te voy a...!"_

_-"¡NO, NO, NO FUI YO!"_

_-"Aguarda un momento, que rayos es eso en tu bolsillo"_

_-"¡NADA!"_

_-"¡SON CÓNDONES!"_

_-"¡SI; PERO ERAN DE REGALO PARA QUIEN ME BESARA EN EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA!"_

Midnight, Ashido, Jiro, Yaoyorozu y Hagakure comenzarón a patearlo de forma cómica.

_-"¿Deberiamos detenerlos?"_

_-"No, siempre lo deteste"_

_-"Les confieso que es algo divertido Kero"_

_-"Fuera de que Midnight se enojara todo salio bien, solo falta que Sato saque el pastel del horno"_

_-"¡Chicos, Midoriya esta aqui!"_

_-"Aoyama, ve a ayudar a Sero"_

_-"Merci, esta bien, adiu"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El perrito esta bien y hasta fue adoptado al instante por un señor raro que empezo a llorar al ver lo tierno que era el perrito. Lo retrase 1 hora y 10 minutos.

_-"Te juro que ese señor vestido de blanco se me hizo parecido al que sale en el anime del niño de verde"_

_-"A mi tambien, lo bueno es que ya esta bien el perrito. Volvamos"_

Intente distraerlo pero nada funcionaba. Llegamos a U.A. cuando un foco aparecio flotando en la cabeza.

_-"¿De donde salio ese foco?"_ me pregunto de forma comica.

_-"No importa, Midoriya, siempre tuve esta duda. ¿Si All Might y Aizawa Sensei lucharan entre si, quíen ganaría?"_

_-"Es fácil, ganaría All Might. No espera, Aizawa sensei podría cancelar su Kosei y tenderla una trampa; pero All Might sabe cuanto dura para volver a la lucha; no obstante si la bufanda es muy resistente no podría romperse; sin embargo All Might puede rebasarlo para luego..."_

Millones de letras japonesas que decían murmullo flotaban cerca de el con un fondo azul. Eso sera suficiente para entretenerlo un buen rato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Subi las escaleras para ver a Aoyama mirandose al espejo de forma casi Gay.

_-"Ven para aca, terminos los ultimos retoques"_

_-"Auch, no me arrastres Monami"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El salón se veia fantastico, por lo que parece, solo falta el pastel.

_-"¿Donde esta Deku?"_

_-"Le pregunte sobre quien ganaría una pelea entre Aizawa Sensei y All Might para que murmurara de esa forma tan extraña en que lo hace"_

_-"Ganaremos tiempo suficiente para que este listo todo"_

_-"Ahora dejame preguntarte algo, ¿Porqué estan pateando a Mineta?"_

_-"Por pervertido"_

_-"¡AUCH!, ¡Y eso que no traje conmigo las fotos que tome el otro dia!"_

_-"¡¿Cuales fotos?!"_

_-"¡Confiesa!"_

_-"¡Nos espiaste de nuevo!, ¡¿Me equivoco?!"_

Del miedo, Mineta corrio para huir, rompiendo en el proceso unos vasos de vidrio.

_-"¡Mira lo que hiciste!"_

_-"¡¿Porque los tumbaste?!"_

_-"¡Para empezar!, ¡¿Porque trajerón vasos de vidrio?!"_

_-"¡MINETA!" _Todos le gritarón con odio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sero salio junto a Iida y Aoyama para comprar vasos de plástico y evitar un desorden.

_-"En caso de que All Might tuviera algo de peso en sus hombros podría utilizarlo a su favor para distraerlo y..."_

_-"Dios mio, da miedo de esa forma"_

_-"Si pero brilla con ese color azul de fondo, igual que ello"_

_-"Concentremonos"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Volviendo a el salón, colocarón los vasos y tirarón a la basura los pedazos de vidrio.

_-"Uraraka, ya salio el pastel, ponle la vela y abremos acabado"_

_-"Seguro Todoroki, ¿No falta nada?"_

_-"Esta todo lo de tu lista"_

_-"Repasemos"_

_-"Esta bien... mesas colocadas, manteles, la comida, el pastel, los vasos y los platos de plástico, la piñata" _Este volteo hacia Mineta mientras Midnight de forma malvada y sádica lo ataba al techo y ofrecía su látigo en vez de palo. _-"Tambien tenemos la bocina que Bakugou nos presto, buena musica incluyendo esa canción llamada Peace Sign de Kenshi Yonezu"_

_-"Admitelo, todos aman esa canción"_

_-"Yo prefiero Heroes de Brian the Sun, volviendo al tema. Esta el ponche, la decoración y ya le pusimos los tapones a Aizawa sensei para que duerma todo el dia"_

_-"¡Perfecto!, Solo falta traer a Deku"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"¿Cuantas horas lleva murmurando de esa forma?"_

_-"No lo se; pero es lo suficiento para el libro de records mundiales. Por el mayor tiempo de murmurar sin que te griten, detengan o golpeen"_

_-"Teniendo unos Goggles escondidos podría fingir su derrota para..."_

_-"¡Midoriya!"_

_-"¡Ahhh!, Sero, Uraraka. Uf, me asustarón"_

_-"( Tu asustas a medio mundo con esos murmullos ), perdón por asustarte. Ven con nosotros para terminar la tarea"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me sorprendi demasiado al ver a todos mis amigos diciendo sorpresa. En la pared se encontraba la misma cartulina que Sero compro esta mañana, tenía escrito: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Conque eso era, como mi madre no pudo felicitarme temprano; no recorde que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

_-"( Qué no se enteren de que olvide mi propio cumpleaños, de lo contrario no me dejaran estudiar para el examen de Ingles )"_

El hecho de que alguien me halla realizado esta sorpresa, me llena de alegría.

_-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Midoriya!, de parte mía y de todos tus amigos"_ me dice Sero mientras me abraza, yo le correspondo.

_-"Gracias a todos por hacerme esta fiesta"_

_-"Fue idea de Uraraka"_

_-"¡Chicos!, no fue solo mi idea, sino de todos que cooperamos para pasarnosla genial en tu dia."_

_-"Dejenme decirles que nadie me habia hecho algo parecido, lleno de amabilidad y amistad. Espero pasarmela super" _dije mostrandoles una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas. Luego de abrazar a Uraraka quien se puso muy nerviosa, fui con todos para seguir con la fiesta.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Diganme que les parecio esta historia corta pero divertida donde la mitad me la paso golpeando a Mineta XD.**

**Ya tengo casi listo un nuevo fanfic; pero no puedo publicarlo hasta que pongan a Spinner en la lista de personajes pues lleva un rol muy importante.**

**Igual ya se me ocurrio una idea para otro tipo Hurt - Confort.**

**Ya publicare poco a poco.**

**Comenten que les parecio y agradeceria que colocaran Favorito, compartan tambien para asi muchos conozcan grandes historias.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
